A Visit From Fifi's Cousins
by cartoonfan93
Summary: When Fifi's relatives come to Acme Acres, Calamity Coyote slowly forms a romantic bond with her cousin, Cosette Le Peu.
1. Valentine's Day

It was another day at Acme Looniversity, and the students are getting ready for class with Daffy Duck. Plus, today is Valentine's Day, and a few of the students were already spending the day with a special someone.  
Fowlmouth wants to spend the day with Shirley, since he has a mad crush on her. He only hopes that she won't spend the day with Plucky.  
"Hello, Shirley", Fowlmouth said as he approached his dream girl.  
"Oh, hello", Shirley replied.  
"Hey, uh, I was wondering if you would like to be my lovebird for today, I hope I hope I hope."  
Shirley placed her hands on her hips & stared at Fowlmouth with suspicious eyes.  
"Like, only if you promise to go the whole day without swearing."  
"I promise, I'll try my best."  
At that moment, Daffy Duck entered the room.  
"Good morning, class", he said as everyone scrambled to their seats.  
Daffy Duck teaches a few different subjects at Acme Loo, but his main, and favorite, subject is how to steal the spotlight. He is, without a doubt, Plucky's favorite teacher.  
Once everyone got to their seats, the black duck continued.  
"Before we begin, I'd like to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you all have someone special to spend the day with."  
As Daffy continued speaking, a paper airplane flew around Fifi's head & landed on her desk. She opened it & read it.  
"Aw, Furrball", she said.  
"What?", the blue cat replied.  
"Zhis letter eez tres sweet."  
"What letter?"  
"Zhis one."  
"I didn't give you that letter."  
"Huh?"  
"Lemme see it."  
Fifi handed the letter to her boyfriend, who immediately read it. Almost right away, he recognized the handwriting.  
"Wait a second...", Furrball said before he & Fifi turned around to see Elmyra waving at them.  
"Sacre bleu", Fifi said.  
"Just ignore her", Furrball replied.  
"Anyways", Daffy continued, "today we are going to learn about painted tunnels. Now, the idea here is to fool someone into going into this fake tunnel & ram right into it instead. One way of doing this is by..."  
As Daffy continued with his lesson, Furrball turned to Monty & whispered, "Hey, Monty."  
"What do you want?", Monty whispered back.  
"Listen, you like Elmyra, right?"  
"One way or another. Why, is she being a pain again?"  
"Don't you know it."  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
"Just try to keep her away from me & Fifi. The last thing we want is to spend Valentine's Day in cages."  
"Alright, I'll do my best."  
"Excuse me", Daffy said, "I don't appreciate it when other people are talking while I'm talking."  
"Sorry, Professor Duck", Furrball said.  
"Thank you. Now, I will need a volunteer for a little demonstration. Plucky?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Come on up here."  
As the green duck joined Daffy, he was given a paint can with a brush.  
"Paint a tunnel on that wall."  
Plucky took the brush & painted a perfect two-laned tunnel leading to a forest environment.  
"Now I want you to call on someone to test your tunnel."  
"Okay, I choose Buster."  
There was a bit of murmuring going on as Daffy said, "Buster, come on up here."  
"Don't mind if I do", the blue bunny replied. Buster & Plucky both have a similar rivalry like Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck, even showing their support, with Buster saying that Bugs is the greatest cartoon legend ever, while Plucky would disagree & say that it's Daffy.  
As Buster joined the two mallards in front of the class, Plucky spoke up.  
"Hello Buster, old friend."  
"Hello Plucky."  
"What do you think of my little tunnel right here?"  
"I think it looks nice."  
"Would you mind trying to go down this tunnel & see what's on the other side?"  
"I suppose I could."  
At that moment, Buster revved up his legs & zoomed off into the tunnel, but instead of crashing into the wall like everyone thought would happen, he continued on down the tunnel, as if it was real, and stopped at the other side.  
"What?!", Plucky exclaimed, "Impossible!"  
"Everything looks fine over here", Buster said.  
"I'll show YOU what looks fine."  
At that moment, Plucky ran toward the tunnel, attempting to follow Buster, but instead he crashed right into the wall. The class responded with roaring laughter, as Plucky slowly fell off the wall & into the floor. Daffy spoke up.  
"Okay, yes, ha ha, very funny. Now Buster, come on out of the tunnel."  
"Come & get me", Buster said as he ran off & disappeared.  
"Oh-ho, you're in for a lot of trouble, Buster."  
Daffy backed away from the wall & did a running start toward the tunnel, but just like Plucky, instead of going down the tunnel, he crashed into the wall, causing everyone to burst into laughter once again.  
After Daffy fell to the floor, Babs asked, "Where did Buster go?"  
And soon enough, the classroom door opened & there stood Buster.  
"Here I am", he said.  
Plucky looked back at Buster in anger & disbelief as he said, "How did you do that?"  
"I can sum it up in a word: magic."  
"Magic?!"  
At that moment, Gogo Dodo, whose on his 'school bell' duty, popped out of the clock above the chalkboard.  
"CUCKOO-CUCKOO-CUCKOO! If you don't believe in magic, then you are CUCKOO-CUCKOO!"  
As the green bird slipped back into the clock, all the students grabbed their stuff & left the room.

Later on in the library, while Fifi was looking for a book to read, she spotted Furrball sitting at a table reading "Call Of The Wild" by Jack London. Slowly & silently, she snuck up behind her boyfriend & covered his eyes with her tail.  
"Guess who", she said.  
"Hmmm", Furrball said as he put his book down, "I recognize the tail, and that voice, and the smell. Could it be my sweetheart, Fifi La Fume?"  
"Zhe one & only", Fifi replied as she spun the chair around & jumped into Furrball's lap. The cat & skunk held each other, happy to spend Valentine's Day together.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Fifi."  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Furrball."  
After romantically staring at each other for a moment, they moved in for a kiss, but Monty spoke up as he walked by.  
"Get a room, you two."  
"Shut up", Furrball quickly said. After the human toon walked away, the cat & skunk attempted to kiss again, but Sweetie Bird flew in & started taunting them.  
"Furrball & Fifi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
At this moment, Furrball was starting to get annoyed.  
"Don't make me come after you, Sweetie!"  
"Ha! I'd like to see you try."  
"Alright, that does it!"  
Immediately, Furrball jumped out of his chair & started chasing the pink bird all around the library as Fifi looked on.  
During the chase, Furrball bumped into a few people who were carrying books, knocking them out of their arms.  
"Hey!", shouted Dizzy Devil.  
"Watch it!", exclaimed Mary Melody.  
Furrball then bumped into Shirley & Fowlmouth, knocking their books out of their hands.  
"You dad-gum pussycat!", Fowlmouth yelled out.  
After about a moment of chasing Sweetie around, the pink bird stopped at a bookshelf. She turned to Furrball, who had a predatory look on his face.  
"I got you now", he said. The blue cat jumped to the pink bird, but Sweetie immediately flew upward, causing Furrball to crash into the bookshelf.  
"OOF!", he said. At that moment, the bookshelf he crashed into fell backward, and all of the shelves started tumbling like dominos as the students quickly moved out of the way.  
After a moment, every single bookshelf in the library was knocked over, books scattered everywhere. Bookworm entered the library after taking his break, and made a face of genuine shock after seeing the mess in front of him.  
"What in the world?!", he exclaimed, noticing that the library is covered with books & tumbled bookshelves.  
Just then, Furrball popped his head out from a pile of books & turned to Bookworm, who looked at him furiously.  
The blue cat smiled nervously as he started sweating.  
"Heh heh heh. Whoops."


	2. A surprise phone call

As school ended, the students all ran out the door, ready to welcome the weekend with open arms.  
Fifi was walking by herself, since Furrball is being punished by cleaning up the mess he made in the library.  
As Fifi walked out the door & into the campus, a voice called out to her.  
"Bonjour, Fifi."  
The purple skunk turned to see Pepe Le Pew coming up to her.  
Pepe Le Pew is also a teacher in Acme Loo, and as you might expect, he is Fifi's favorite teacher. In fact, Fifi always had a crush on him ever since she first saw him on Looney Tunes.  
"Bonjour, Pepe", Fifi said, "Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Oui, Happy Valentine's Day to you too."  
The two skunks hugged each other before Pepe looked around Fifi & noticed someone is missing.  
"Say, where's Furrball?"  
"He's in zhe library, cleaning up zhe mess he made."  
"What happen- wait a meenute. Lemme guess, Sweetie Bird?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"I see. I've always seen zhat leetle cat chase that poor bird around all zhe time."  
"Oui, but Sweetie always, how you say, comes out on top."  
"Of course she does. Well, I hope you & Furrball have a wonderful Valentine's Day togezher."  
"We weell. Tell Mademoiselle Penelope I said 'hello.'"  
"Oui, I sure weell. Au revoir, Fifi."  
"Au revoir."  
The two skunks then parted & headed home to get ready for the weekend.

Later that evening, after Furrball finally finished cleaning up the mess in the library, he started making his way to the Acme Junkyard, where Fifi was probably waiting for him. He was walking slowly & tiredly, his arms & legs aching really bad. With each step, Furrball winced in pain.  
Finally, he arrived at Fifi's Cadillac. Once he reached the door, a voice called out.  
"Hi Furrball."  
Furrball turned & saw Lil Sneezer holding a flower in his hand.  
"Oh, hey Sneezer. What do you want?"  
"Happy Valentine's Day", the little mouse said as he gave Furrball the flower.  
"For me?"  
Lil Sneezer replied with a nod of his head, but then...  
"Ah...Ah...Ah..."  
"Oh crud", Furrball said, knowing what's coming.  
"Ah...AH...**AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO!**"  
The mouse gave a mighty sneeze that blew all the petals off the flower. Once the sneezing mouse settled, Furrball said, "Gesundheit."  
"Thank you. Here."  
The mouse held the flower out to Furrball, who took it & said, "Uhh, thanks."  
"You're welcome. Ah...Ah..."  
"Oh no, not again."  
"Ah...**AAAAAHHHHHH**..."  
After a moment, nothing happened.  
"False alarm", Lil Sneezer said.  
"Oh. Hey, listen Sneezer, I appreciate you wishing me a Happy Valentine's Day, but I think you should am-scray."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I've been in enough trouble & pain for one day.  
"Oh, okay. Bye Furrball."  
"See you later."  
As the mouse walked away & disappeared out of sight, Furrball looked at the flower in his hand. He thought about giving it to Fifi, but since all the petals are now missing, he changed his mind as he threw the flower away.

"Bonjour Furrball", Fifi greeted as the blue cat stepped inside.  
"Hey Fifi", Furrball said as he slowly & painfully walked to the bed.  
The blue cat was lying limply on the bed, his limbs in absolute pain.  
"Are vous okay, my love?", Fifi asked.  
"No, I'm hurting really bad."  
"Aww", Fifi replied as she approached the tired cat & started petting his head.  
"You deedn't deserve to clean up zhat mess."  
"I know, but I'm the one who caused it."  
As Fifi continued stroking Furrball's head, she leaned forward & planted a kiss on his forehead, which made him smile.  
When the purple skunk started scratching Furrball's head, he closed his eyes & started purring.  
Furrball sighed relaxingly as he said, "Just what I needed."  
At that moment, the phone rang, which slightly startled the couple. Fifi went over & answered it.  
"Ello? Oh, bonjour Cosette!"  
Furrball sat up as he heard the name. Cosette? Who's Cosette?  
"I'm doeeng great", Fifi continued, "how are you? I'm glad to hear zhat. Huh? What's zhat? You're coming here to Acme Acres?"  
Fifi made a face of surprise, as did Furrball. Is he going to meet a relative of Fifi's?  
"Oh, zhat's wonderful! When will vous be here? Okay zhen. Oui, I weell see you zhere. Au revoir."  
As Fifi hung up the phone, Furrball asked, "Who was it?"  
"Eet was my cousin, Cosette. She's coming here for a veesit, along weeth her brother & parents."  
"Are we actually gonna meet them?"  
"Oui, we'll be meeting zhem at zhe airport when zhey get here."  
That answered Furrball's question about meeting Fifi's relatives. Specifically, her aunt, uncle, and cousins.  
"That's great, Fifi. I'm really looking forward to meeting them."  
"I theenk you weell like zhem, especially Cosette. She's a lot like me."  
"In terms of look or behavior?"  
"Mmmm, a leetle bit of both."  
"I see. When will they be here?"  
"They weell be here tomorrow morning."


	3. The arrival of Fifi's cousins

The next day, at 10 AM, Furrball & Fifi were already at the airport, sitting in the lobby, awaiting the arrival of Fifi's relatives.  
Furrball was feeling a little nervous about meeting some of Fifi's family, since he knew that they will all be skunks like her. He wondered why they were all coming here to Acme Acres, but quickly assumed that they wanted to visit Fifi, since they haven't seen her since she moved from France.  
"Do you see them?", Furrball asked.  
"Non", Fifi replied, "but eet shouldn't be long."  
And sure enough, Fifi spotted two adult skunks, a black male & a pink female, arrive in the lobby.  
"There zhey are!", Fifi chirped excitedly as she jumped out of her seat & ran up to them. Furrball got up & followed the purple skunk.  
As Fifi ran up to the skunk couple, the pink skunk said, "Fifi!"  
The black skunk set down the luggage he was carrying as Fifi ran up to them & hugged them.  
"How are you, Fifi?", the black skunk said.  
"I'm doeeng great. I'm glad vous made it."  
"Oui, me too."  
As Furrball caught up with his girlfriend, Fifi turned & said, "Oh, Furrball. Zhis is uncle Astor & aunt Jeanette. Guys, zhis is my boyfriend, Furrball."  
"Bonjour, Furrball", Jeanette said.  
"Hello", the blue cat replied as he shook hands with Jeanette.  
"Pleased to meet vous", Astor said as Furrball shook his hand.  
At that moment, a blue male skunk in biker clothes showed up from behind the group & said, "Bonjour Fifi"  
"Bonjour Pepito", Fifi replied as she hugged him.  
"Is this one of your cousins?", Furrball asked.  
"Oui, zhis is Pepito. Pepito, this is Furrball, my boyfriend."  
"Nice to meet you, Furrball", Pepito said as he shook hands with the blue cat.  
"Where eez Cosette?", Fifi asked.  
"Fifi!", a voice called out. Furrball turned to see a dark purple skunk with her black hair tied up in a ponytail, and several bangs of her hair hanging over her eyes.  
"Cosette!", Fifi exclaimed as she ran up & hugged Cosette, the two girls squealing in delight.  
"Eet's so great to see vous again!", Cosette exclaimed.  
"Oui, I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
As Furrball approached the two skunk girls, Cosette asked, "Eez zhis your boyfriend?"  
"Oui", Fifi replied, "Zhis is Furrball, Furrball, zhis is Cosette."  
"Hi Cosette", Furrball said as he extended a hand, "nice to meet-"  
But to his surprise, instead of shaking his hand, Cosette wrapped her arms around Furrball & gave him a big kiss on his cheek.  
"Bonjour Furrball", she said, in a similar tone Fifi would greet him with. Furrball blushed & smiled as Cosette parted from him.  
Fifi giggled as she said, "You see? I told vous she's a lot like moi."  
"And you weren't kidding", Furrball replied as Astor, Jeanette, and Pepito approached the group.  
"So", Astor began, "shall we get goeeng & head to zhe hotel?"  
"Oui, I theenk so", Cosette replied as everyone grabbed their luggage & headed out of the airport.

Later that day, after Cosette's family settled in their hotel room, she decided to hang out with Fifi & Furrball while they made their way to Fifi's Cadillac.  
"So, Fifi", Cosette said, "what's eet like living here?"  
"Eet's tres wonderful", Fifi replied, "especially since I got myself a lover."  
"I'm glad to hear zhat. I hope to find my true love here too."  
"Well, let's hope you do", Furrball said.  
"Have vous been taking good care of my cousin?", Cosette asked Furrball.  
"Of course. We take really good care of each other, because we love each other so much."  
"Zhat's wonderful. I'm so hapy for you, Fifi."  
"Merci", Fifi said, "eet so nice to finally have somebody to love, especially when zhat somebody loves moi back."  
"Indeed", Furrball said. "So Cosette, how long will you be staying here?"  
As Cosette was about to answer Furrball's question, Furrball suddenly got bombarded with water balloons, which caused the french skunks to jump in surprise.  
"Aagh! What the-?!", Furrball exclaimed as he looked up & saw Sweetie Bird above him, holding a basket.  
"Surprise, Furrball!", she shouted as she flew away.  
Furrball growled as he started chasing after the little pink bird.  
"Furrball!", Fifi exclaimed as her boyfriend disappeared out of sight.  
The blue cat chased Sweetie into an alley, where Lil Sneezer stood.  
"Hi Furrball", he said.  
"Sneezer?", Furrball said, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Sweetie Bird told me to wait here. She came up to me & told me that she was gonna go after you and..."  
As the little mouse continued talking, Furrball looked up & saw Sweetie blowing a raspberry at him. He then looked down at Sneezer with a hungry look on his face as he grabbed the little mouse.  
"I think I'll have you for lunch instead", Furrball said as he popped the mouse into his mouth & swallowed.  
"Mmmm", Furrball said as he rubbed his belly with a smile on his face. At that moment, Fifi & Cosette showed up.  
"There you are", Fifi said.  
"What were you doeeng?", Cosette asked.  
"He was falling right into my trap", Sweetie said.  
"What trap?", Furrball asked.  
"Furrball?", Sneezer's voice echoed from his stomach, "It's so dark in here, I...ah...ahh..."  
"Uh oh", Furrball whimpered as he made a face of extreme shock.  
"Ahh...AHH...**AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO!**"  
The force of Sneezer's sneeze caused Furrball to inflate like a balloon, his body expanded to 3 times its normal size, his arms & legs eaten up by his swollen body.  
"Oh my!", Cosette exclaimed as she & Fifi stepped back in surprise.  
Fifi then stepped up to Furrball & opened his mouth, causing him to fly backward as the air rushed out, Sneezer being thrown out onto the ground.  
Furrball flew all around the alley as he deflated until he hung suspended in mid-air once all the air got out. He looked down & opened his eyes wide in shock as he started falling.  
The french skunks looked on at the falling cat until he landed with a CRASH! Furrball lay on the ground, flat on his chest, feeling dizzy & defeated.  
"Why me?", he said.


	4. Acme Loo's new rock band

The weekend has ended, and a new week of school has arrived. The students were all in class, having their own conversations and getting ready.  
Calamity was walking to his seat, until he walked into Cosette & knocked the books out of their arms.  
"Oh!", Cosette exclaimed as she dropped her books, "Sorry, I deedn't see vous."  
As Calamity looked up & saw Cosette, he made a face of wondrous surprise. Her beauty made him open his eyes wide in amazement, his body feeling all tingly, his heart beating strongly; he has fallen in love with the beautiful girl in front of him.  
"Are you okay?", Cosette asked the awestruck coyote, not knowing what Calamity's feeling right now.  
"Ello? Earth to coyote", she waved a hand in front of Calamity's face.  
Suddenly, after quickly snapping out of his lovestruck mood, Calamity quickly dropped down, picked up Cosette's books & handed them to her.  
"Ooh!", exclaimed the dark purple skunk, "You're tres fast. Merci."  
Calamity continued to stare at Cosette in amazement.  
"You're supposed to say 'you're welcome'", Cosette said, but Calamity still stared at the french skunk.  
"You know", Cosette continued, "vous don't talk much for a coyote, no?"  
Calamity responded with a smile, which made Cosette giggle.  
"I must get to my seat", Cosette said, "Au revoir."  
As Cosette walked past Calamity, his happy face turned into a look of genuine shock as he saw her tail; he just realized that he has fallen in love with a skunk!  
Calamity felt a gut-wrenching churn in his stomach & made a face of sickness. He felt like he made a big mistake, of falling in love with someone who's capable of smelling really bad.  
However, he felt like that's not the thing to be ashamed of, but something's telling him there's something else about that french skunk that he should be ashamed of, but he didn't know what.  
He quickly slapped himself in the face to snap out of his sick mood. He grabbed his stuff from the floor & scrambled to his seat as Bugs Bunny entered the room.  
"Good morning, class", Bugs Bunny said.  
"Good morning, Professor Bunny", the class said.  
"And happy Monday."  
"The mother of all oxymorons", Furrball mumbled to himself.  
"Before we get started today, I would like to introduce a brand new student to you all. So please give a warm welcome to Cosette Le Peu."  
The students turned to Cosette, sitting behind Fifi, and said hello to the newcomer.  
"Cosette", Bugs said.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like to tell us more about yourself?"  
"Oui, I'd love too. My name eez Cosette Le Peu, I am from Paris, and I have a wonderful older brother named Pepito."  
"Are you related to Fifi?", Buster asked.  
"Oui, we're couzeens."  
"You two look a lot alike or some junk", Shirley said.  
"I know, zhe resemblance between us eez very noticable."  
"It's very nice to have you here, Cosette", said Bugs.  
"Merci, Monsieur Bunny. I'm so happy to be here."

Later after class, in the auditorium, Furrball, Plucky, Buster, Hamton, and Calamity were getting all set up on stage. Cosette spoke up.  
"Are you guys een a band?"  
"Sort of", Buster replied, "we're making a tribute band."  
"Tribute band? What for?"  
"For this", Buster said as he pulled out a poster. "The Battle of the Tribute Bands."  
"Ooh, sounds tres cool, no?"  
"Yep. We're gonna beat those Perfecto Prep nitwits & win."  
"Perfecto Prep?", Cosette asked in curiosity.  
"It's our rival school", Furrball replied.  
"Ah, I see. Well, I weesh you all zhe best of luck. What song will vous be playeeng?"  
"'Johnny B. Goode' by Chuck Berry."  
"Ooh! I like zhat song. Who's zhe guitarist?"  
"I am", Furrball said as he pulled out a white Gibson ES-355. Fifi made a face of surprise as she spoke.  
"I deedn't know you play guitar."  
"I thought I'd surprise you. Yep, I'm the guitarist, Buster's the pianist, Hamton-"  
"Wait, what?", Cosette said, "Say zhat again."  
"Pianist", Furrball repeated slowly.  
"Oh, I thought vous said somezhing else."  
"Good night everybody!", Buster said as Calamity did a rimshot.  
"Oh hush", Furrball replied as the french skunks giggled.  
"Anyway, Hamton's on the bass guitar, Calamity's the drummer, and-"  
"And I'm your lead singer!", Plucky exclaimed as he stepped forward. "Plucky Duck is the name, and rock 'n' roll is my game."  
"Yeah yeah yeah", Furrball said, "always stealing the spotlight like a prima donna."  
"What do you mean? I AM part of this band."  
"Yeah, but we haven't started playing yet."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play already!"  
"We're not ready yet, hold your horses."  
While Furrball plugged in his guitar, Calamity did a quick drum solo as a warm-up.  
"Say", Cosette said, "eez zhat zhe coyote I bumped into earlier?"  
Calamity wanted to hold up a sign that says "NO!", but he was spared when Furrball asked, "Alright, is everybody ready?"  
"I'm ready", Plucky said.  
"So am I", Hamton responded.  
"Ready", Buster said.  
Calamity held a sign that says, "I'm ready."  
"Alright', Furrball said as he cranked up the volume of his guitar, "let's rock 'n' roll!"  
Furrball began playing the song on his guitar, with Buster, Hamton, and Calamity accompanying him. As everyone gathered around the stage, Plucky began singing.

_Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans_  
_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens,_  
_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood_  
_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode,_  
_Who never ever learned to read or write so well_  
_But he could play a guitar just like a-ringin' a bell_

_Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Johnny B. Goode_

_He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack,_  
_And sit beneath a tree by the railroad track_  
_Oh the engineers would see him sittin in the shade,_  
_Strummin' with the rhythm that the drivers made,_  
_The people passin' by they would stop and say_  
_"Oh my that little country boy could play"_

_Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Go Johnny Go Go_  
_Johnny B. Goode_

Plucky stepped aside as Furrball began playing his guitar solo. He started doing some moves Chuck Berry usually does, including the Duckwalk, which made the girls cheer.  
Once Furrball finished his solo, Plucky stepped up again.

_His mother told him some day you will be a man,_  
_And you will be the leader of a big ol' band_  
_Many people comin' from miles around,_  
_To hear you play your music when the sun go down,_  
_Maybe some day your name will be in lights_  
_Sayin Johnny B. Goode tonight_

_Go Go Go Johnny Go_  
_Go Go Go Johnny Go_  
_Go Go Go Johnny Go_  
_Go Go Go Johnny Go_  
_Go Go Go Johnny Go_  
_Johnny B. Goode_

Once the song finished, everyone cheered & applauded, with Furrball taking a bow.  
"Thank you!", Plucky said as the crowd continued cheering.  
As Furrball removed his guitar & stepped down from the stage, Fifi approached him & hugged him.  
"Great job, mon amore", she said, "vous were amazing."  
Fifi gave Furrball a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.  
"Thanks Fifi", he replied.  
Once Calamity stepped down from the stage, Cosette approached him.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Coyote", she greeted.  
Calamity immediately got nervous once the french skunk came up to him. He wanted to run, but instead he nervously waved hello to her.  
"Good job up zhere", Cosette said, "you are tres good at playing zhe drums, no?"  
Calamity held up a sign that says, "I practice a lot."  
"You use signs to talk?", asked Cosette. Calamity responded with a nod.  
"You can't talk at all?"  
Calamity shook his head.  
"Why can't you talk?"  
Calamity held a sign that says, "I'm a lone coyote."  
"What does zhat mean?"  
Calamity flipped his sign, which now says, "It means I live & spend most of my time alone."  
"Oh, I see. Where are your parents?"  
Calamity's sign now says, "They live in a desert in Arizona."  
"Ah, okay. Well, good job on zhe drums today, I hope you win zhe contest."  
As Cosette walked away, Calamity watched as the purple skunk joined Fifi & Furrball.  
Calamity has this weird tingly feeling inside of him again. Even though he already knows Cosette is a skunk, there's something about her that made the grey coyote feel attracted to her. Was it her beauty? Was it her accent? He just couldn't figure it out.  
Suddenly, a loud BEEP sounded behind him, which made him jump to the ceiling & fall back to the ground. He turned to see Little Beeper standing there & stick his tongue out at the grey coyote.  
Quickly, the red bird zoomed out of the auditorium, with Calamity chasing after him.


	5. Bird trouble

Once Furrball & Fifi made their way to the Cadillac, they began doing their homework. Fifi spoke up.  
"Say, Furrball."  
"Hmm?"  
"What else can vous play on zhe guitar?"  
"Well, pretty much any classical rock songs. Chuck Berry, Bon Jovi, Rush, you name them."  
"Rush?"  
"Yep. Do you know any of their songs?"  
"I know zhis one song, what's eet called, Closer To Zhe Heart."  
"Ah, Closer To The Heart. Great song."  
After they resumed doing their homework, Fifi spoke up again.  
"Furrball?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you play zhe song for moi?"  
"Which one? Closer To The Heart?"  
"Oui. I'd love to hear you play eet."  
"Um...okay."  
Furrball pulled out his guitar & tuned it. He played the opening notes of the song, which made Fifi smile.  
"That's so beauteeful", the purple skunk said.  
"You like that?"  
"Oui, I love eet."  
The cat & skunk smiled as Fifi started wrapping her tail around Furrball. They looked into each other's eyes, Fifi's odor escaping from her tail, but Furrball doesn't care at all.  
Slowly, they closed their eyes & moved forward...  
Suddenly, a flash of light went off. The couple looked out the window to see Sweetie Bird with a camera.  
"Surprise!", she said before she flew off.  
"What the-?! Why you!", Furrball shouted as he got up & ran to the door. But, with Fifi's tail still wrapped around him, she was pulled backward into the floor.  
"Whoa-OOF!"  
After Furrball pulled free from Fifi's tail, he ran out of the Cadillac & chased after the little pink bird. Fifi began chasing after her boyfriend.  
Once Sweetie & Furrball turned one corner, Little Beeper came around the opposite corner, with Calamity chasing him.  
When the two birds saw that they were heading right toward each other, Sweetie immediately flew up while Little Beeper stopped & ducked, which caused Calamity & Furrball to run right into each other & fall to the ground.  
"NAH-nah nah-nah NAH-nah!" Sweetie taunted at Furrball, who looked up at her with angry eyes. Fifi finally caught up & helped Furrball up.  
"Are you okay?", Fifi asked.  
"I'm fine", Furrball replied. As Calamity continued lying on the ground, Little Beeper snuck up to the coyote & emitted a high-pitched BEEP, which made the coyote jump again.  
Once the red roadrunner zoomed off, Calamity's head turned red & started smoking. He want revenge on that darn bird.


	6. Love stinks--again

In one part of town, Calamity set up a contraption that he hoped would capture Little Beeper.  
Once Calamity went through the blueprints one last time, he placed birdseed inside a loop of rope that would wrap around Little Beeper's legs & pull him upward. Once that happend, the roadrunner will be dipped in tar & feathers, leaving him both feeling humiliated & wide open for capture.  
Calamity gave an evil chuckle as he ran around a corner & waited patiently for his target to arrive. And sure enough, he was greeted by a couple of high-pitched beeps. Little Beeper stopped in his tracks, right inside the rope, and began eating the seeds.  
Calamity waited patiently with an evil grin on his face for the rope to grab the bird's legs. But, after Little Beeper finished eating all the birdseed, he emitted a couple of beeps before he ran off.  
The contraption failed. The rope did nothing. This left Calamity confused. He ran over to the rope & began examining it.  
However, once again, Little Beeper snuck up behind the coyote & scared him with a loud BEEP! As the red bird ran off again, Calamity got up & was about to chase after Little Beeper, but his first step went right into the rope, which tightened around Calamity's leg & pulled him up.  
Soon the coyote was dipped into a tub full of tar, and then a box full of feathers. The coyote was then hanging upside-down by his leg, all covered in tar & feathers. Once he pulled his leg free & fell to the ground, Little Beeper showed up & laughed at him, before disappearing again.  
The coyote started taking all the feathers off, from his arms & legs & face, until the only feathers remaining were the ones on his back, placed in a single vertical line from the back of his head to his tail.  
Just as he reached for the remaining feathers, he heard a voice call out.  
"Ooh la la!"  
He turned to see Cosette right behind him, staring at him lovingly.  
"What a hunk!", she exclaimed, "Zhat eez what I call 'a MAN!'"  
Calamity looked at his back & made a face of horror; Cosette sees him as a skunk, with the feathers looking like a white stripe like on the back of a skunk.  
He started taking the feathers off his back, but after no more than 3 feathers, Cosette appeared right next to him & wrapped her tail around him.  
"Bonjour, mon skunk hunk", she said as she began kissing Calamity's face. The coyote struggled to get away, but Cosette's odor started escaping from her tail & up his nose, which made Calamity pass out completely.  
However, Cosette doesn't notice, since she's distracted by Calamity's attractive looks. Little Beeper showed up again, and began playing air violin, making accompanying violin sounds as Cosette continued romancing with the unconscious coyote.  
"Oh, my love. I knew I would find vous. Life has been meeserable weethout vous."  
Soon, the coyote regained consciousness and was greeting by more smooching from Cosette & saw Little Beeper nearby. Once the tar-covered coyote broke free from Cosette's grasp, Little Beeper ran off, with Calamity in hot pursuit.  
Cosette gave a quick chuckle before saying, "I guess my hunk of a skunk wants to play Hide-And-Go-Seek!"  
She covered her eyes with her hands. "One, two, TEN! Ready or not, here comes Cosette, my leetle Prince Charming!"  
Cosette uncovered her eyes & started skipping happily after Calamity.

Calamity, still covered in tar & feathers, hatched up a new idea to catch Little Beeper: by using rocket-propelled roller skates.  
Once he put the skates on, he held up a remote, waiting for the right moment to activate them. And sure enough, once Little Beeper ran past him, emitting a couple of beeps in the process, Calamity pushed the button, activating the skates.  
Calamity quickly caught up with the red roadrunner, stretching out his arms, getting ready to grab him. However, once the coyote was inches behind Little Beeper, his skates suddenly made a U-turn & he was heading the opposite direction.  
At first he thought the skates were malfunctioning, but to his horror, Cosette was standing down the road with a remote control, which controlled the skates.  
Once the coyote was in sight, Cosette pulled the joystick back on the remote, which stopped the skates. She then wrapped her tail around the frightened coyote.  
"Hello, mon sweetie skunkie", she said as she started kissing all over Calamity's face again. The foul odor escaped from her tail & went right into Calamity's eyes, causing them to water up. They were stinging quite badly.  
"Oh, my love", Cosette continued, "I would LOVE to introduce vous to my family."  
Calamity grabbed the remote control from Cosette's hands, which activated the skates. The coyote soon found himself going full speed into a brick wall.  
Cosette cringed at the sight, not liking the sight of her new "boyfriend" getting injured.  
"Ouch", she said. "zhey say love hurts, but zhis eez reediculous."

Later on, Calamity is on the roof of a tall building, trying to come up with another plan to catch Little Beeper, all the while staying away from Cosette. He knew that she could pop up unexpectedly at any time.  
He used his binoculars to spy on the red roadrunner running down a street. The coyote grinned mischieviously, but was then greeted by two purple eyes that peeked through the binoculars right back at him.  
"Bonjour!"  
Calamity flailed his arms & saw Cosette standing right before him. He took several steps back as Cosette followed him across the roof.  
"I'm so happy I found vous again", Cosette said, "I spent some of zhe time writing a poem about you."  
Calamity kept walking backward, unaware that he's almost at the edge of the building, almost about to fall off. Cosette then continued.  
"I call zhis poem, 'An Ode to My Boyfriend', by Cosette Le Peu. Ahem. 'My boyfriend eez zhe apple of my eye & zhe love of my life. He is a wonderful man, and I hope someday to be heez wife.'"  
Hearing the poem made Calamity step back even further. However, he went too far back & toppled over the edge. Cosette gasped as she ran to the roof's edge & looked down at the falling coyote.  
"Don't worry, mon amore!", she called out, "I weell save vous!"  
At that moment, Cosette jumped off the roof & managed to catch up to Calamity in mid-air. Cosette wrapped her tail around the coyote & held on tightly to him.  
"Oh, my love", she said, "I know this eezn't zhe right time to do zhis, but zhis may be zhe only time."  
Cosette closed her eyes & moved in toward Calamity, looking to kiss him on the lips. Calamity closed his eyes & held his head back, hoping to land on the ground before Cosette's lips touched his.  
Suddenly, instead of landing on solid ground, they both landed in a large bucket full of water in an alley. Cosette quickly resurfaced, gasping for air.  
"I'm steell alive", she said. "Whew. Thank goodness."  
Once she stepped out of the bucket, the water started bubbling & turning black. A few feathers appeared on the surface, which left Cosette confused.  
Finally, after a moment, Calamity's head popped out of the water. However, he's no longer covered in tar & feathers.  
"Calamity?", she asked, "what were you doeeng in zhere?"  
Calamity climbed out of the bucket & scolded at Cosette, crossing his arms & tapping his foot.  
"Wait a minute", she said as she looked into the bucket & saw that the water turned black from the tar & the feathers floating.  
"Oh no, don't tell moi...", the purple skunk said with fear in her voice. "Was I chasing YOU zhis entire time?"  
Calamity gave a big, single nod, feeling very angry toward Cosette.  
"Oh mon goodness", the french skunk said, tears appearing in her eyes, "I deedn't know...I never knew...I thought you were..."  
Calamity made a face of worry. Cosette stepped back, tears going down her face as she started crying.  
"I'm...I'm sorry!", she said before she turned around & ran away from the coyote, sobbing.  
Calamity started running after Cosette as she exited the alley & turned the corner.  
Furrball & Fifi were walking down the sidewalk, when Cosette ran right between them. They looked at the sobbing, fleeing skunk, then turned to see Calamity standing at the end of the alley, his ears hanging limply down both sides of his head.  
The cat & skunk looked questionably at each other before Fifi ran after Cosette. Furrball went & approached Calamity, who fell to his knees.  
The grey coyote felt his heart go heavy, knowing how Cosette is feeling right now. He started breathing heavily, knowing Cosette's pain & sorrow.  
He only wanted to be left alone so he could catch Little Beeper, but he ended up deeply hurting the feelings of a poor, innocent girl who only wanted somebody to love.  
Calamity felt really terrible right now, his eyes becoming watery. He felt like he was ready to cry himself.  
"Calamity", Furrball said as he knelt beside the saddened coyote. "What happened?"  
With a trembling hand, Calamity pulled out a sign that says, "I broke her heart."  
After a moment, Calamity slowly turned away from Furrball & sadly walked away down the street.  
Furrball watched the guilty coyote turn the corner & disappear from sight.


	7. A silent apology

Back at Fifi's Cadillac, Cosette is sitting on the couch, crying into her hands, feeling really bad about chasing Calamity around town, not knowing it was really him.  
Fifi sat by her cousin, trying to comfort her.  
"Eet's okay, Cosette", Fifi said, rubbing her cousin's back, "I know how vous feel."  
"Eet's not okay", Cosette replied, "I nearly put zhat poor leetle coyote een danger."  
As Cosette continued sobbing, Furrball entered the car.  
"Cosette?", Furrball asked.  
"What?"  
"Did you chase Calamity around, thinking he's a skunk?"  
Fifi wasn't sure how Furrball knew, but she answered, "Oui, zhat what she told moi."  
"I deedn't know", Cosette said as she uncovered her watery eyes, "I honestly deed not know. He was black & had a white stripe on heez back. I thought he really was a skunk."  
As Cosette continued crying, Furrball placed a paw on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
"Do not worwy, couseen", Fifi said, "I used to mistake Furrball for a skunk before I knew who he really was. I know how vous feel."  
Cosette continued crying with Furrball & Fifi trying to comfort her. After a while, they heard someone knocking on the door. Furrball went over & saw it was Calamity, who still felt guilty about what happened today.  
"Calamity?", Furrball said as he opened the door, "what are you doing here?"  
Calamity held up a sign that says, "Is Cosette here?"  
"Yes, she is. Come in."  
Once the grey coyote stepped inside, Cosette uncovered her eyes again & said, "What do you want?"  
Calamity wanted to tell her why he came here, but after seeing her in tears again, it suddenly became too difficult for him to do so.  
Finally, after a moment, he pulled out a sign that said, "Can we talk?"  
Nobody answered, but Calamity then looked at Furrball & Fifi, then pulled out another sign that read, "Alone?"  
Furrball & Fifi turned to each other, before the blue cat said, "Let's go for a walk around the block, Fifi."  
"Oui, let's do zhat", Fifi replied, before she stood & walked out the door with her boyfriend. Once the coyote is left alone with the heartbroken skunk, he went over & sat next to her.  
"Why do you come here?", Cosette asked, "I thought vous wanted to leave me, now zhat I know who you really are."  
Calamity sighed in depression before taking out a sign that said, "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? For what?"  
The coyote flipped his sign, "For breaking your heart."  
"Oh. Well...zhat's nice of vous. And I'm sorry for chasing vous around like a, how you say, crazed fangirl."  
Calamity looked into Cosette's teary eyes. He wanted to do something to cheer her up. He wanted to make it up with her.  
Slowly, he grabbed Cosette's hand & kissed it, before holding up a sign that says, "I forgive you."  
The skunk & coyote held each others hands & smiled. Suddenly, Cosette's odor broke loose from her tail, which made Calamity quickly hold his breath.  
"Oh dear, sorry", Cosette said before she quickly regained control of her smell, "I can't help it. Eet always happen whenever I'm happy or in love weeth somebody."  
Calamity held up a sign saying, "Was that from being happy or in love?" He certainly hoped it was the former.  
"Eet was from being happy."  
The coyote flipped his sign, "Okay, thank goodness."  
"Say, I have a question for vous."  
"What's that?", said Calamity's sign.  
"Everyone at Acme Loo kept telling moi zhat you are, how you say, a science whiz. Eez zhat true?"  
Calamity flipped his sign, "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, I consider myself a genius."  
"I was wondereeng, can you do sometheeng about me losing control of my skunk smell? Fifi seems to steell have zhat problem too."  
Calamity got to thinking right on the spot. He might be able to help Cosette & Fifi be able to control their odor while they're falling in love. However, it may be a complicated task for him, no doubt, but he believe that he can accomplish it.  
The coyote pulled out a sign that says, "I'll see what I can do."


	8. Calamity's new creation

A few days later at school, the students were having class with Granny, who's teaching basic math. However, everyone usually gets easily bored by her boring lessons, and some of them would end up falling asleep.  
Furrball has his head down on his arms, asleep. Fifi, who's sitting next to him, was almost ready to fall asleep, until she saw her boyfriend resting quietly next to her. She reached over & started scratching his head, which put a smile on his face.  
Sweetie Bird was also seated with them, sitting at the front of the desk, also feeling bored, even though she already knew Furrball is right behind her. However, he doesn't even feel like grabbing her, despite being easily within reach.  
Suddenly, a paper airplane flew around Fifi's head & landed in front of her. Instead of opening it, she ripped the paper plane to pieces, believing it was from Elmyra. A moment later, another airplane landed in front of her. Fifi decided to open it & read it, then woke Furrball up.  
"Huh?", the blue cat woke with a snort, "What?"  
Fifi showed him the note that she just read. Sweetie Bird went & tried to read it, but Furrball held the note back until the pink bird turned away. Furrball then began reading the note, along with Fifi.

**Hey guys, meet me at**  
**my house after school**

**Calamity**

Another paper airplane flew around Fifi. She opened it & started reading it, along with Furrball.

**P.S. The last paper**  
**airplane was from me**

The cat & skunk turned to the grey coyote sitting behind them, who gave them a thumbs up & winked. Soon, yet another airplane landed in front of Fifi. However before she read it, she & Furrball turned to Elmyra, who waved at them. They knew this airplane was from her.  
With a quick nod to each other, Fifi gave the airplane to Furrball, who ripped it to shreds with his claws. This left Elmyra feeling disappointed.

Shortly after school, Furrball & Fifi headed straight to Calamity's house. Once they turned a corner & started down the street to their destination, they spotted Cosette coming down the street from the opposite corner.  
"Hey Cosette", Furrball called out, "what are you doing here?"  
"I got a note from Calamity", Cosette replied, "he invited moi to come to heez house after school."  
"We deed too", Fifi exclaimed, "I wonder what he want us for."  
Once they reached the front door, they saw a sign on the door that says, "Meet me in the lab."  
The trio went around Calamity's house & arrived at the cave where Calamity creates his experiments & inventions.  
"Hello?", Furrball called out, "Calamity?"  
After no response, Furrball wanted to call out again, but they all jumped as they heard an explosion from several meters up ahead.  
The trio ran up to where the explosion occurred, and were greeted by the sound of someone coughing. Calamity appeared through the smoke, all covered in black soot, coughing.  
"Are vous okay, Monsieur Coyote?", Fifi asked. The coyote nodded in response.  
"Trying to come up with a plan to get Little Beeper?", Furrball asked.  
Calamity held up a sign that said, "Yeah, but so far, no luck."  
"Aw, bummer. You'll get him soon." Cosette then spoke up.  
"Why deed you want to see us, Calamity?"  
Calamity then held up a sign that says, "I called you guys here to show you my newest creation."  
"What is it?", Furrball asked. Calamity beckoned them to his work station, where he pulled out two vials with purple liquid inside of them.  
"What are zhose?", Cosette asked.  
Calamity's sign said, "This is a potion that I came up with, which I made for you & Fifi."  
"What does eet do?", Fifi asked.  
Calamity flipped his sign, "This potion will allow you girls to have complete control over your skunk smell."  
"Really?", Furrball spoke up, "So they won't let their odor break free whenever they're in love?"  
"Precisely", said Calamity's sign. The coyote then gave a vial each to Fifi & Cosette. The French skunks looked down at the sloshing purple liquid in their vials.  
"Eez it safe?", Cosette asked.  
"It sure is", Calamity's sign said, "there isn't any side effects or anything."  
Slowly & cautiously, Cosette removed the cork from her vial & looked down at the purple liquid again. She wasn't sure about drinking some random potion, but if it will help her control her smell, then it will be worth drinking.  
"I'll dreenk first", Fifi said.  
"You will?", Cosette replied.  
"Oui, I've known Monsieur Coyote for a long time, I trust heem."  
At that moment, Fifi took the cork off, placed the lip of the vial to her mouth & slowly drank the potion. Once she drank it all, she made a face of disgust; it tasted really bad, almost like cold medicine.  
"Eeugh. Sacre bleu", she said, "eet's tres deesgusting."  
Calamity then offered Fifi a glass of water, which she took & drank gratefully.  
"Merci, mon ami", she said.  
"Did it work?", Furrball asked.  
"I dunno. How can I tell if eet worked or not?"  
"Try to think of something...happy & romantic."  
Fifi closed her eyes & pictured that one night at the Cadillac, when she & Furrball got together & shared their first kiss under the mistletoe. Seeing that image made Fifi smile, made her feel tingly with love.  
Furrball went up to his girlfriend & sniffed her tail. He smelled nothing. Not a single stench in the air.  
Fifi opened her eyes & said, "Well?"  
"I can't smell anything", Furrball replied, "what were you thinking of?"  
"Zhe time when we had our first kiss, after you moved een with moi."  
"Sounds romantic to me", Cosette commented.  
"And vous deedn't smell anytheeng?", Fifi asked Furrball.  
"No. I didn't smell or see anything coming from your tail."  
"Eet worked! Eet actually worked!", Fifi chirped excitedly, then turned to Calamity, "But eez eet only, how you say, a temporary effect?"  
Calamity pulled out a sign that read, "Nope, it should be permanent. However, you can still use your smell whenever you want to, to defend yourself from danger & such."  
"Merci, Monsieur Coyote, zhis eez tres exciteeng!" Fifi then turned to Cosette. "Go ahead & drink yours, couseen."  
Cosette looked down at the potion one last time, still feeling a bit nervous, before saying, "Well, here goes notheeng."  
Cosette slowly sipped the potion, then made a disgusted face similar to the one Fifi made earlier. Calamity gave Cosette a glass of water, who took & drank it.  
"I hope zhis works for me too", Cosette said.  
"Eet weell", Fifi replied, "since it works for moi, eet should work for vous too, couseen."  
Furrball then said, "Now it will be a whole lot easier to find yourself a boyfriend, Cosette."  
Calamity then smiled & pulled out a sign that says, "Yep, and it's all thanks to me."  
Cosette then approached the grey coyote & gave him a hug.  
"Merci Calamity", the dark purple skunk said before planting a kiss on Calamity's cheek. The grey coyote blushed with his hands behind his back & smiled. 


	9. A night of miniature golf

Later that night, Furrball, Fifi, Calamity, and Cosette were all headed to the miniature golf course. They've all been invited by Buster to a birthday party to celebrate the blue bunny's birthday.  
As the group arrived at the entrance, Buster was there, waiting for his guests to arrive.  
"Hey guys!", he greeted, "You made it!"  
"Yep", Furrball replied, "how's it going Buster?"  
"It's going great. Just a few more minutes & it's party time."  
"Awesome", Cosette said, "I can't wait. Will zhere be cake & stuff?"  
"Of course. But I figure that we'd play some golf before we celebrate my birthday."  
"Sounds good to moi", Fifi said.  
"Anyway, go on inside & wait for me. I'll join you guys in a bit."  
"Okey-dokey, smokey", Furrball said as he & Fifi entered with Calamity & Cosette.  
They entered through the front entrance & joined everyone else who was waiting.  
"Hey guys", Furrball greeted.  
"Hey! Glad you could make it", Babs replied. "Isn't this gonna be a fun birthday party?"  
"Oui", Fifi replied, "we're gonna have so much fun."  
The miniature golf course they're all in is currently owned by Buster & Babs. They won it after they beat Roderick & Rhubella Rat in a game of miniature golf.  
The golf course originally belonged to the rats from Perfecto Prep, and they said that students from Acme Loo weren't allowed in. So Buster & Babs disguised themselves & made a bet with the rats.  
If the rats won, they would both get $1000. If the bunnies won, they would take over the golf course. Of course, Buster & Babs won, and they opened the golf course to everyone, including students from Acme Loo.  
After a few minutes of waiting, Buster arrived & joined the group.  
"Alright guys", the blue bunny spoke up, "thank you for being patient. My parents are still setting up the party inside the arcade, so in the meantime, we're gonna play some golf. And it's all on me, folks!"  
The group cheered as they thanked Buster & were given their golf clubs & golf balls. Furrball & Fifi headed off to start playing, leaving Calamity & Cosette behind.  
"So", Cosette started, "shall eet be you & moi een a game of pee-wee golf?" Calamity responded with a nod.  
Cosette then asked, "Would vous like to go first, Calamity?" The grey coyote nodded again as they approached the first course, which had a pendulum swinging over the hole.  
Calamity set his golf ball down & lined up his club, while Cosette stood back & watched.  
The grey coyote then took a swing, causing the ball to roll straight towards the hole, until the pendulum knocked it aside.  
Calamity growled in frustration as Cosette said, "Ooh, so close."  
As Calamity stepped aside, Cosette stepped forward & dropped her golf ball. As Calamity watched, Cosette took a step back from her ball & tried a practice swing, but the club clipped the ground & broke free from her hands.  
"Oh, shoot", she said as she picked up her club. The purple skunk tried to do another practice swing, but the club slipped out again.  
"Darn it", she said, picking up the club again. Calamity made a face on concern as he looked on.  
The coyote stepped forward & pulled out a sign that says, "Do you need help?"  
Cosette sighed as she replied, "Oui. I don't know how to play golf."  
Calamity stepped behind Cosette & placed his hands over hers. He then motioned his arms from side to side, with Cosette moving along with the rhythm of the swing.  
The two looked at each other & smiled. Cosette was so thankful for the lessons, while Calamity was happy to teach Cosette how to play golf.  
The skunk & coyote were beginning to have feelings toward each other. They could see it in their eyes, knowing that they're sharing the same exact feelings.  
Soon Cosette, with Calamity still assisting from behind her, took a swing, which knocked the ball down the course & into the hole.  
"Yes!", Cosette exclaimed, "I got eet on my first try! What eez eet called again?"  
Calamity pulled out a sign that said, "It's called a hole-in-one."  
"Oui, zhat's it", Cosette replied as Calamity went up to his ball & tapped into the hole. The pendulum then stopped swinging as Calamity reached into the hole to pull out their golf balls, only to feel an electric shock on his finger. The grey coyote quickly pulled his hand out & shook it in pain.  
"Are you okay?" Cosette asked, "What happened?"  
Calamity pulled out a sign that says, "I got shocked."  
"Ouch. Be careful."  
Once the pain went away, Calamity pulled both balls out of the hole & gave Cosette her ball as they carried on to the next course.

Later on, Calamity & Cosette were at the final hole, with their scores tied. The final hole had a windmill, swinging its blades over a small tunnel placed at the bottom of the structure.  
Calamity stepped up & placed the ball down. He took a swing, the ball rolling straight towards the tunnel, until the blade of the windmill blocked it.  
Calamity pouted as he approached his ball & tapped it through the tunnel in the windmill. A moment later, he heard the sound of something clattering against metal. He ran to the other side of the windmill & saw that the ball was in the hole. Cosette showed up as Calamity pulled his ball out.  
"Well", she said, "eet looks like I may have a chance at winneeng."  
Calamity pulled out a sign that read, "Yep, you have only one shot at this."  
"How about we make a bet?"  
Calamity turned to the French skunk, feeling nervous.  
"If I make zhis shot...you must give moi a kiss."  
Calamity eyes lit up in shock; he knew Cosette might do something like this.  
"But", Cosette continued, "if I miss zhis shot...let's see..."  
Cosette thought for a moment before she concluded, "If I miss, I weell never bother vous again. Deal?"  
The purple skunk extended a hand toward Calamity. He wasn't sure about taking the bet. He would either be doing something that would probably make him vomit, or he would probably end up seeing Cosette become sad again.  
But the grey coyote didn't want to back out of the bet; he would feel like a coward doing so. He grabbed Cosette's hand & shook it.  
"Alright", Cosette said, "weesh me luck."  
Calamity followed Cosette to the start of the course. The purple skunk set her ball down & stepped back to do a practice swing, without losing the club this time.  
She stepped forward, lining up toward the tunnel, and took a swing. The ball rolled toward the windmill & through the tunnel.  
Cosette made a gasp of surprise as she & Calamity ran around the windmill. What they saw next baffled both of them: Cosette's ball was resting right on the edge of the hole, hanging right over & not falling in.  
"Oh...no", Cosette said, "how is zhis possible?"  
Calamity looked on in surprise. He went up to the hole & examined the ball more closely. It was just barely resting on the edge. It looked as if a single gust of wind would roll the ball right into the hole.  
Calamity turned back to Cosette & saw that she was looking down sadly. Calamity made a face of worry & sadness, his ears hanging limply down the sides of his head.  
"I can't believe eet", Cosette said, "I was zhis close from sharing my first kiss."  
Calamity could see tears appearing in Cosette eyes as she said, "But I guess eet won't happen tonight."  
The grey coyote felt his heart go heavy again. He can feel Cosette's sadness inside of him. He hated seeing the French skunk feel very sad the first time, but seeing it again...he couldn't stand it.  
But it would be either that or he would have to kiss her. But looking back at the purple skunk, Calamity realized that she's nothing to be afraid of. She's very kind & beautiful & desperate to have a boyfriend.  
The grey coyote then thought that a little kiss wouldn't hurt. He went up to Cosette & tapped her shoulder. Once she looked up, Calamity ran up to her ball, took a deep breath, and blew the ball into the hole.  
Cosette looked on in surprise; she couldn't believe what she just saw. Calamity is allowing her to win. The grey coyote approached Cosette with a smile on his face.  
He took her hands & looked into her eyes, still smiling. As Cosette looked into the coyote's eyes, she smiled too. The two of them felt a tingly feeling inside their bodies as they looked romantically at each other.  
Slowly, they closed their eyes & moved forward until their lips touched for a kiss. Immediately, they both felt their lips go numb, until both their whole bodies were tingling with love & their hearts were beating slowly & lovingly.  
They wrapped their arms around each other as their kiss grew more passionate, Cosette wrapping her tail around the two of them. Calamity then thought, this isn't so bad after all.  
Meanwhile, Furrball & Fifi were running across their course, giggling happily, until Fifi gasped in excitement.  
"Furrball, look!", she pointed at Cosette & Calamity romancing in the distance. Furrball opened his eyes wide in amazement as what he saw.  
The skunk & coyote held each other tightly as Cosette moaned softly & lovingly as she continued kissing the grey coyote.  
"Aww", Furrball said, "they look so cute together."  
"Oui", Fifi replied, "I zhink they'll make a great couple, just like us."  
"I totally agree with you."

Later that night, everyone was in the arcade, as Buster stepped inside.  
"There he is!", Babs exclaimed as everyone wished the blue bunny a happy birthday.  
Meanwhile, Plucky was setting up a little prank for Buster. He placed a whoopie cushion on a chair & covered it with a regular seat cushion.  
"Hey Buster", the green duck said, "come & have a seat my friend."  
"Why thank you, Plucky, I...ah...uh oh...ahh..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm...ahh...gonna...AHH..."  
The blue bunny turned away for a second & grabbed a can of silly string.  
"AHHH-CHOO!"  
Buster turned back & began spraying silly string at Plucky, causing him to fall onto the chair & onto the whoopie cushion. Everyone roared with laughter as Plucky stood up & took his gag item out from under the cushion.  
"I knew it", Buster said, "I wasn't gonna fall for your trick that easily."  
"One of these days, Buster", Plucky said, pointing at Buster, "one of these days, I WILL get you."  
Plucky walked away & headed to the restroom to wash the silly string off his face.  
"Make way, everyone", said Buster's dad as he entered the room with a birthday cake, several candles lit up in the frosting.  
"Start singing, everyone", said Buster's mom, and everyone began singing to Buster.

_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday dear Buster_  
_Happy birthday to you_

Everyone all cheered along with a few people blowing into noisemakers.  
"Make a wish, Buster", Babs said. The blue bunny took a moment before he blew out the candles.  
Once everyone started passing out their presents, Plucky came out of the restroom, feeling humiliated.  
"How did he know?", he muttered to himself. "How is he able to think ahead of me?!"  
At that moment, Buster's dad plugged in the radio & turned it on. The first song that played began with rhythmic drumming.  
"Oh, heck yeah!", Furrball shouted, "I love this song!"  
"Eez zhat Bon Jovi?", Cosette asked.  
"Yep. This is one of my favorite songs."  
"Ooh! Which song eez zhis?"  
"'I'll Sleep When I'm Dead.'"  
Furrball turned to Fifi & held out a hand.  
"Let's dance, my lady."  
Fifi took Furrball's hand & started dancing with the blue cat. A few other people joined the dance as Jon Bon Jovi started singing.

_Seven days of Saturday is all that I need_  
_Got no use for Sunday 'cause I don't rest in peace_  
_I don't need no Monday or the rest of the week_  
_I spend a lot of time in bed, but baby I don't like to sleep no_

_I won't lie to you_  
_I'm never gonna cry to you_  
_I'll probably drive you wild 8 days a week_

_Until I'm 6 feet under, baby I don't need a bed_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_  
_Till they roll me over & lay my bones to rest_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead yeah!_

_Alright! Listen up!_  
_So you're looking for some action, I got everything you need_  
_Keep your motor running baby, I was built for speed_  
_This ain't no slumber party, got no time for catching Z's_  
_If they say that that ain't healthy, well then living's a disease oh_

_We're never going to die baby_  
_Come on let me drive you crazy_  
_We'll make every night another New Year's Eve_

_Until I'm six feet under, baby I don't need a bed_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_  
_Till they roll me over & lay my bones to rest_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_  
_Sleep when I'm dead, sleep when I'm dead_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_

As Richie Sambora's guitar solo played, Furrball approached Calamity while still dancing.  
"Hey Cal, why don't you dance with Cosette?"  
Calamity shook his head.  
"Aw, come on! Why not?"  
The coyote continued shaking his head.  
"Don't be shy! Dance with her!"  
Furrball pushed Calamity into Cosette. The two looked at each other nervously before Cosette smiled.  
Calamity didn't want to dance, but then had a change of heart as he smiled back.  
The grey coyote took Cosette's hand & the two started dancing as Jon Bon Jovi resumed singing.

_Seven days of Saturday is all that I need_  
_Got no use for Sunday 'cause I don't rest in peace_  
_I was born to live, you know I wasn't born to die_  
_But if they party down in heaven, I'll be sure to be on time_

_Until I'm six feet under, baby I don't need a bed_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_  
_Till they roll me over & lay my bones to rest_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_

_I feel like I'm exploding going out of my head_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_  
_Till I'm six feet under & they lay my bones to rest_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, I'll sleep when I'm dead_  
_Sleep when I'm dead, sleep when I'm dead_  
_Gonna live while I'm alive, sleep when I'm dead_

Calamity & Cosette held each other & smiled. They were having so much fun together.  
Everyone continued dancing until the song drew to a close, with Calamity & Cosette having the time of their lives.


	10. The Battle of the Tribute Bands

The next day after school ended, Furrball & Fifi were walking through the front campus with Buster, Hamton, Plucky, Calamity, and Cosette.  
"Tonight's the night, guys", Buster said.  
"Yes it is", Furrball replied.  
"What's happeneeng tonight?", Cosette asked.  
"The Battle of the Tribute Bands, remember?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"We don't blame vous", Fifi responded, "especially after seeing you weeth your new boyfriend last night."  
Everyone stopped in their tracks as all heads turned to Cosette & Calamity, the two of them feeling nervous.  
"Vous saw what happened?", Cosette asked.  
"We saw everything", Furrball replied with a smile on his face.  
"Wait, what happened last night?", Hamton asked.  
"We saw these two lovebirds romancing on the golf course."  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo", Plucky chuckled as he turned to Calamity, "you got yourself a girlfriend now."  
"You lucky dog", Buster said to the sweating coyote.  
"He's not a dog", Cosette said, "he's a coyote."  
"I know, it's a figure of speech."  
"Oh."  
As the group passed the statues of Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck in front of the school, they turned right. However, Plucky split from the group & turned the other way. Buster immediately took notice.  
"Where are you going, Plucky?"  
The group turned to the green mallard, wondering why he's going the other way.  
"What?", Plucky said.  
"I thought we were going to rehearse for the contest tonight", Hamton said.  
"Oh, that. Well, I'm gonna take the long way around because, you know, I need the exercise."  
"Exercise?", Cosette asked. "Vous don't look fat to moi."  
"So anyway", Plucky continued as if he hadn't heard Cosette, "I'll catch up with you guys later."  
And without another word, Plucky turned from the group & continued walking down the street. Buster spoke up as the group continued walking.  
"Why would he be going the long way around?"  
"I don't know", Furrball replied, "but I'm feeling pretty suspicious about him right now."

Later that night at the Cool Club, the stage is all set up as different groups from various schools play their one song onstage. There were many groups paying tribute to many great bands, such as Queen, The Who, Nirvana, and so on.  
Backstage, Furrball was tuning his guitar, getting ready to jam with his band. Buster, Hamton, and Calamity were with him. Plucky hasn't arrived yet, and they were all waiting for him. Buster spoke up.  
"What could Plucky possibly be doing that's taking him so long to get here?"  
"Beats the heck out of me", Furrball said, "I'm pretty sure he's up to something, but I don't know what."  
After a moment, the sound of a door opening & closing caught their attention.  
"Guys?", Plucky's voice called out.  
"Over here!", Hamton shouted.  
Plucky appeared from around the corner as he said, "Sorry I'm late guys. Are we up yet?"  
"Not yet", Furrball replied, "but I wanna know why-"  
"When will we be up?", Plucky interrupted.  
"Well, well, well", said a raspy voice, "if it isn't the Acme Loo-sers."  
The group turned to see Roderick Rat with 4 other people behind him. Roderick is dressed in a leather jacket, black leather pants, and a white undershirt.  
"Oh, hello Roderick", Buster said. "Is this your group?"  
"Yes it is, and we will beat you losers & win the Battle of the Tribute Bands."  
"Who are they?", Furrball asked, "I've never seen them before."  
"Well, allow me to introduce them. This is David, our lead guitarist."  
David is a red dingo wearing a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle, black jeans, and a spiked collar around his neck.  
"Orson, our rhythm guitarist."  
Orson is an otter with light blue fur, similar to Buster's fur, wearing a black Slayer hoodie & black jeans.  
"Bert, our drummer."  
Bert is a brown beaver in blue jeans, an Anthrax sweater, and a baseball cap worn backwards.  
"And Ronald, our bassist."  
Ronald is a dark yellow rhino with a Megadeth t-shirt & blue jeans.  
"We are the Painkillers, with yours truly as the vocalist, and we will bring you all pain!"  
"The Painkillers", Furrball said. "Lemme guess, Judas Priest?"  
"Yep. Just one song is all it will take to beat you guys."  
"Which song?", Buster asked, "Painkiller?"  
"Nope."  
"Breaking The Law?", Hamton guessed.  
"Nope."  
"Living After Midnight?", Furrball said.  
"Nope. Even better."  
"Which song are you guys gonna play?", Buster asked, starting to get a bit impatient.  
"You'll see."  
And with that, a voice called out, "Painkillers, you're up next!"  
"It is time. Prepare to be...what's the word? Oh yeah! Devastated! Let's go, guys."  
Roderick & the rest of his group all left to get prepared for their performance. Hamton spoke up.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to feel a little scared."  
Calamity pulled out a sign that says, "I don't blame you. I think they're up to something."  
A voice from overhead started speaking, "Ladies & gentlemen, our next performance is from a Judas Priest tribute band from Perfecto Prep. Please welcome The Painkillers!"  
The crowd cheered as Roderick & his gang stepped onto the stage.  
Roderick's voice is heard saying, "Alright! You people want some heavy metal?"  
As the crowd cheered, Buster stood.  
"I'll be back in a second."  
"Where are you going?", Furrball asked.  
"I just want to see what's going on."  
As Buster approached the side of the stage & saw the Perfecto Prep student, David started playing his guitar intro, with the rest of the group accompanying him.  
As Buster heard the rhythm of the guitar notes, he made a face of genuine fear & surprise.  
"No...it can't be."  
As soon as Roderick started singing, confirmation of fear has finally hit Buster.

_Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans_  
_Way back up in the woods amongst the evergreens_

"Guys!", Buster shouted, "Come over here!"  
Furrball, Hamton, Plucky, and Calamity joined the blue bunny at the side of the stage as Roderick continued singing.

_There stood an old cabin made of earth and wood_  
_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode_

The rest of the toons all broke into shock & awe.  
"What?! Are you serious?!", Hamton exclaimed.  
"They stole our song!", Furrball shouted.

_That never ever learned to read and write so well_  
_But he could play a guitar just like ringing a bell_

_Go go_  
_Go Johnny go go go_  
_Go Johnny go_  
_Go go_  
_Go Johnny go go go_  
_Go Johnny go_

In the front row of the audience, Cosette & Fifi both made faces of surprise.  
"Wait a second", Cosette said, "Eez zhis...?"  
"Oui", Fifi replied, "zhey stole zhat song from us!"  
Meanwhile backstage, the toons headed back to their spots as Furrball said, "I don't believe this!"  
"I knew something like this would happen!", Hamton said worriedly.  
"Now what are we gonna do?", Buster wondered. Right away, Plucky came up with an idea.  
"I know what we can do. Buster, can you play guitar?"  
"Sure I can. Why?"  
"I know just the song we can play."  
They all huddled up as Plucky told them the song they could play. They all agreed with Plucky as the green duck said, "Trust me, they'll have no idea what hit them."  
"Alright, sounds good to me", Buster said.  
As they all set off to get ready, Plucky grabbed Furrball's arm.  
"Hey Furrball. You might need this."  
Plucky held out a guitar case & a large paper bag to Furrball.  
"What's this?", Furrball asked.  
"Something to make you look good."  
As Furrball took the things from Plucky, the green duck ran off to join the rest of the group.  
Furrball opened the guitar case & inside was a black Gibson-SG. He looked into the bag & saw a white button shirt, a necktie with a red & yellow striped pattern, and a black jacket with matching shorts & hat.  
As the blue cat saw all these things, a devilish smile appeared on his face.  
On stage, while David was doing his guitar solo, Lil Sneezer appeared behind Furrball.  
"Hi Furrball."  
Furrball quickly turned to the little mouse & said, "Sneezer! Perfect timing."  
"What's going on?"  
"Listen, we're in a bit of a pickle here. You know that song Perfecto is playing right now?"  
"Yeah. It's sounds a lot like the song you were gonna play."  
"That's the thing, they stole our song."  
"Uh oh. What are you gonna do now?"  
"Don't worry about it, we have it under control. But, I want you to do me a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"Here...", Furrball took out a note, wrote something down, and gave it to the little mouse.  
"What's this?", Sneezer asked.  
"It's the new name of our group. I want you to give this to the announcer up in the booth. Do you know where it is?"  
Sneezer nodded his head in response.  
"Okay. Now hurry, we don't have a lot of time."  
Sneezer immediately ran off with the note in his hand. Furrball grabbed his bag & new guitar & joined the rest of his group.

As the Painkillers finished with their song, the crowd cheered & applauded as the group made their way backstage, where Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Calamity were waiting.  
Furrball was elsewhere, getting changed into his outfit that Plucky gave him.  
Roderick laughed as he said to Buster, "Well, what did you think about THAT, losers?"  
"Not bad", Buster replied, "but I think we have a song that can top that performance."  
"Oh really? I can't wait to see you guys blow it."  
The rest of the Perfecto Prep students snickered behind the black rat.  
"We ain't gonna blow it", Hamton said, "we're gonna melt some faces."  
"Indeed", said Calamity's sign, "just wait until our guitarist is ready."  
"And where is he right now?", Roderick asked.  
"I'm right here."  
Furrball appeared behind his group, all dressed up in his outfit.  
"What the heck!", Roderick exclaimed as he & his friends broke into laughter. However, Furrball kept a straight face.  
"Guys", the soundguy said to the toons, "you're up."  
"Let's go guys", Buster said as he & the rest of the group made their way to the stage. Furrball stopped & turned to the Painkillers.  
"You may have devastated us, but now it's our turn to surprise you."  
Roderick chuckled at the blue cat in response.  
"So anyway", Furrball continued, "prepare to be...thunderstruck."  
Furrball winked upon saying the last word before he ran off.  
"We gotta see this", Orson said.  
"Yeah, this oughta be good", David said, talking in a thick Australian accent.  
The Painkillers ran to the side of the stage. At the other side, the toons were waiting for their cue to step up.  
"Ladies & gentlemen", the voice overhead began, "our final performance of tonight is from a tribute band from Acme Looniversity."  
Fifi, Cosette, and the rest of the toons in the audience with them all cheered as the announcer continued.  
"Please welcome to the stage, the final act of tonight...The T.N.T., the Top-Notch Toons!"  
The crowd cheered as Plucky stepped up to grab the microphone, while Buster, Hamton, and Calamity took their places. Furrball, however, remained at his spot.  
"Come on, Furrball", Buster said to the blue cat, "what are you doing?"  
"Getting ready to make my entrance", Furrball replied.  
And at that moment, he cranked up the volume of his guitar, did a running start, and played a ripping guitar solo as he dropped to his knees & did a powerslide to the front of the stage.  
The crowd roared with cheers as he stood & raised his right arm, Fifi & Cosette screaming in delight.  
Furrball then turned to the band & said, "Let there be rock!"  
Calamity tapped the high hats with his stick 4 times, and they all started their song, with Furrball stepping up to the front of the stage, the crowd cheering.  
Plucky, now wearing a grey flat cap, joined Furrball as he started singing.

_Back in black, I hit the sack_  
_I've been too long I'm glad to be back_  
_Yes, I'm let loose from the noose_  
_That's kept me hanging about_  
_I keep looking at the sky_  
_'Cause it's gettin' me high_  
_Forget the hearse 'cause I never die_  
_I got nine lives, cat's eyes_  
_Abusin' every one of them and running wild, cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back_  
_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm ba-ha-ha-hack, ba-ha-ha-hack_  
_Back in black_  
_Well I'm back in black_

_Back in the back of a Cadillac_  
_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_  
_Yes, I'm in a bang with a gang_  
_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_  
_'Cause I'm back on the track & I'm beatin' the flak_  
_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_  
_Don't look at me now, I'm just makin' my play_  
_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way, cause I'm back_

_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back_  
_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm ba-ha-ha-hack, ba-ha-ha-hack_  
_I'm Back in black_  
_Yes I'm back in black_

As Plucky stepped aside, Furrball slowly stepped up as he began his guitar solo, his hat shading his eyes.  
During the solo, Furrball slowly walked over to one side of the stage, as Buster, Calamity, and Hamton accompanied him, with Plucky playing air guitar next to Buster as they all watched the little blue cat.  
As Furrball neared the end of his solo, he faced the other end of the stage & began kicking his left leg as he skipped across, doing a perfect Angus Young duckwalk, which made the crowd roar excitedly with cheers.  
Plucky then stepped up as he resumed singing.

_Well I'm back, Yes I'm back_  
_Well I'm back, Yes I'm back_  
_Well I'm ba-ha-ha-hack, ba-ha-ha-hack_  
_Well I'm back in black_  
_Yes I'm back in black_

Plucky stepped aside again as Furrball, with a swift upward motion of his head, took his hat off as he played his second solo. As the crowd cheered again, Furrball started going crazy.  
He began kicking his left leg as he skipped & spun around the stage, shaking his head up & down, rocking his heart out, Fifi & Cosette & the rest of the girls screaming excitedly.  
As the blue cat ended his solo, Plucky stepped up one last time, along with Buster & Hamton approaching their own microphones.

(Words in parentheses are sung by Buster & Hamton)

_Well I'm ba-ha-ha-hack (I'm back)_  
_Ba-ha-ha-hack (I'm back)_  
_Ba-ha-ha-hack (I'm back)_  
_Ba-ha-ha-hack (I'm back)_  
_Ba-ha-ha-hack (I'm back)_  
_Ba-ha-ha-hack_  
_Back in black_  
_Yes I'm back in black_

Furrball strummed his guitar & raised his right arm & smiled.  
"Back in black!", Plucky screamed into his microphone one last time as Furrball played his final solo.  
Meanwhile, Roderick & his gang, completely dumbfounded by Furrball's guitar-playing performance, turned to each other in complete surprise.  
As Furrball reached the end of his final solo, he held his hand up to the crowd, who responded in cheers, before he turned to the rest of the group & jumped in the air.  
The crowd cheered very loudly as the toons finished their song. Furrball, Buster, and Hamton removed their guitars as Calamity stepped out from behind his drum set & joined everyone else.  
"Give it up for the T.N.T.!", the announcer said as the 5 toons stepped forward & bowed to the audience.  
"You rock, Furrball!", Fifi screamed excitedly as Furrball & the rest of the group ran off to the side of the stage.  
"Whew!", Furrball said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That was awesome."  
"Great job, Furrball", Plucky said, "you were really rocking your butt off."  
"Ladies & gentlemen", the announcer started, "the judges have now determined the winner of tonight's Battle of the Tribute Bands."  
Everyone waited in anticipation for the results.  
"The winner of tonight's contest is..."  
Plucky had his fingers crossed, hoping that he & his group would win. Roderick was muttering under his breath, "Not the Acme Loo-sers, not the Acme Loo-sers..."  
"Acme Looniversity & the T.N.T.!"  
The crowd cheered loudly, as did the toons.  
"Yes!", Plucky said.  
"We won!", Buster exclaimed.  
"Noooo!", Roderick yelled as Bert threw his hat down in frustration, Roderick stomping angrily, "No, no, no, no, NO!"  
As Furrball & the others stepped onto the stage to recieve their trophies, Fifi, Cosette, and the rest of Acme Loo's students cheered excitedly for them.  
"I can't believe we won", Hamton spoke up, "I thought we were toast after Perfecto stole our song."  
"Yeah, about that", Plucky said, "I have a confession to make."  
"What is it?", Buster asked as they turned to the green duck.  
"I..."  
At that moment, Roderick & his gang stepped up to Plucky.  
"You can kiss Perfecto Prep goodbye!", Roderick scolded the green duck before walking past him.  
"You may have won this time", Ronald said, "but we'll get you next time."  
The rest of the Painkillers walked by as Plucky turned to his friends, who looked at him questionably.  
"Plucky", Hamton said, "what did Roderick mean when he said 'you can kiss Perfecto Prep goodbye?'"  
"Uh, well, the thing is...uh..."  
"Oh no, don't tell me", Furrball said in an alarmed voice. "You told them what song we were going to play?!"  
"I-I-I-I, well yeah, I did, but-"  
"How could you?!", Buster shouted, "Why would you betray us like this?!"  
"It was all a trick!"  
The toons crossed their arms & stared sternly at the green mallard.  
"I'm serious. Look, I thought playing an AC/DC song would be better than playing a Chuck Berry song, and it is, we won, no regrets!"  
The toons continued staring at Plucky in anger before Furrball spoke up.  
"I don't know whether I should thank you or punch you in the beak."  
At that moment, a voice cried out, "**FURRBALL!**"  
The toons looked up & saw Fifi in the air, sailing down toward Furrball.  
"**VOUS WERE MAGNEEFEECENT!**", she screamed as she fell toward her boyfriend.  
"Ooohhh sh-!", Furrball started, but Fifi landed right on top of him, both tumbling to the center of the stage, until they came to a complete stop.  
And at that moment, Fifi began hugging & kissing Furrball like mad.  
The crowd cheered & whooped as they watched Fifi give Furrball all the love she could give him.  
"Wow", Buster said as he looked on, "Fifi is loving Furrball...without her smell breaking free."  
Calamity pulled out a sign that said, "Indeed. That confirms that my potion is working perfectly."  
The coyote then flipped his sign, "I hope Cosette doesn't do the same thing to me."  
"**CALAMITY!**", Cosette shouted from above. The grey coyote made a face of terrified shock.  
He pulled out a sign that says, "Uh oh!", as the coyote saw a shadow appearing on top of him.  
He quickly pulled out another sign that said, "Next chapter please!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Furrball was gonna say "Oh shoot!" instead of the other word. You know what the other word is, I'm not gonna explain it!**


	11. Calamity breaks his silence

The next day after school, Furrball & Fifi were walking with Calamity & Cosette, until Cosette's cellphone started ringing. She opened it & answered it.  
"Ello? Bonjour mozher. School was wonderful, I had a lot of fun. Huh? What?"  
The others looked on in worry as Cosette continued.  
"Oh...okay. Oui, I'll be right over. Au revoir."  
As Cosette put her phone away, Fifi spoke up.  
"What eez eet, couseen?"  
"Mother said zhat we'll be heading back to France tonight."  
Calamity pulled out a sign that says, "You leaving?!"  
"Oui. Our flight leaves at 7."  
Calamity was totally taken by surprise; he did not know that Cosette was only visiting temporarily.  
This made him feel depressed. Just when he formed a wonderful relationship with a sweet girl, everything takes a turn for the worst.  
"Hey Cosette", Furrball spoke up.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like us to go to the airport with you & say goodbye?"  
"Oui, I'd like that."

Later that night at the airport, Furrball, Fifi & Calamity were with Cosette & her family, with only Astor wielding one piece of luggage. This made Furrball confused, since they came here with a lot more luggage.  
"How come you have one piece of luggage, Mr. Le Peu? Where's the rest of your stuff?"  
"Zhey out on those trams that takes the luggages to zhe plane."  
"Oh, okay. I forgot about those."  
"Well", Jeanette spoke up, "I theenk we'll take eet from here."  
The family of skunks turned to the toons as Astor said, "It was a pleasure meeting you all."  
"Nice meeting you too", Furrball said as they all were giving each other hugs & handshakes before Astor walked off with Jeanette & Pepito. However, Cosette remained behind to say goodbye one last time.  
"Eet so great to see vous again, Fifi."  
"You too, Cosette", Fifi replied as the skunk girls hugged each other. Cosette then turned to Furrball.  
"Goodbye, Furrball."  
"Bye Cosette", Furrball said as they hugged.  
"You take good care of my couseen."  
"I will. I most definitely will."  
Finally, Cosette turned to Calamity, who was looking kind of sad. Cosette leaned forward & kissed the grey coyote's forehead.  
"I'm goeeng to miss you, Calamity."  
Calamity just stood there, looking down at the floor.  
"Cosette", Astor called out, "let's go!"  
"Okay, I'm comeeng!", Cosette said before she turned to her friends & said, "Au revoir, mes amis."  
As Cosette ran off, Calamity looked up to see Cosette walk off to the plane back to France.  
He felt this weird feeling inside of him, the same feeling he had back when he first met Cosette. Not the feeling of sickness, but the feeling of regret. He felt that he might not see Cosette ever again.  
As Cosette walked further & further away from him, he felt this weird urge inside of him that grew. And at that moment, he opened his mouth, not knowing what's causing him to do so, and did what his body is forcing him to do.  
"Uhh...ahh..."  
"Calamity?", Furrball asked. "Are you okay?"  
"Huh...cah...COSETTE!"  
The cat & skunk gasped in absolute surprise at what they just heard.  
"Calamity!", Fifi exclaimed, "You talked!"  
At that moment, Calamity started running off & after Cosette.  
"Cosette!", he called out. "Cosette!"  
Up ahead, Cosette stopped in her tracks. She thought she heard someone calling her name.  
"Cosette!", Calamity shouted again. The French skunk turned to see Calamity in the distance, running up to her.  
"Calamity?", she asked quietly. "You can talk?"  
As Calamity finally reached his girlfriend, the two of them hugged really tight, enjoying the embrace before Calamity broke the hug & faced Cosette.  
"Cosette?"  
"Yes, Calamity?"  
"I love you."  
Hearing those words, Cosette made a face of shock & joy.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to tell you that. Ever since I first met you, I've been wanting to say that to you. I love you Cosette, and I will miss you."  
Cosette smiled as tears appeared in her eyes. She knew once & for all that Calamity Coyote is her one true love.  
"I love you too, Calamity."  
The skunk & coyote closed their eyes & moved forward for a kiss. They kissed long & happily, both enjoying the romantic moment, before a voice is heard.  
"Cosette!", Astor called out, "Come on, we're gonna miss our flight!"  
The coyote & skunk broke the kiss & looked into each other's eyes.  
"Don't worwy, mon amore", Cosette said. "I'll be back. I promeese."  
And without another word, Cosette turned from Calamity & ran off to catch up with her family. Calamity watched as the skunk family walked into the door to their plane.  
Cosette looked back at the grey coyote one last time before she walked off with her family & out of sight.  
"That's it", Calamity thought. "She's gone."  
Furrball & Fifi caught up with the grey coyote as Furrball said, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure you'll see her again."  
"I hope so", Calamity said, as a tear trailed down his face.


	12. A lone coyote no more

At Acme Loo, the students were having class with Bugs Bunny, taking a quiz. Not a single sound is heard, except for the scribbling of pencils & the ticking of the clock.  
Calamity, who would usually finish his quizzes before anyone else, was working very slow today. Some of the students, including Furrball & Fifi, took notice of this.  
Of those who noticed the coyote's slow pace, only Furrball & Fifi knew what's on his mind.  
It's been a week since Cosette left Acme Acres & went back to France, and he missed her very much. He hasn't said a word ever since she left.  
He was having quite a hard time concentrating, and every time he pictured Cosette in his mind, he would set his pencil down with a sad look on his face.  
He kept being distracted by the moments he spent with her. From sharing their first kiss on the golf course, to dancing together at Buster's party.  
The grey coyote let out a sigh of depression, wishing that he would be with his girlfriend again.  
Suddenly, the classroom phone rang, and Bugs immediately went over & answered it.  
"Hello? Yes, he's right here."  
The tall bunny placed a hand over the phone & said, "Calamity, it's for you."  
The students all stopped working as they turned to Calamity, who slowly got out of his seat & approached Bugs. He took the phone & placed it to his ear.  
"Hello?", said Calamity, which surprised some of the students to hear Calamity talk for the first time.  
"Bonjour, Calamity."  
As the grey coyote heard the voice, his body immediately filled with joy.  
"Cosette?"  
"Oui, how are you?"  
"I'm, uhh...I don't know. I...I miss you."  
"I miss vous too. But...I have a surprise for you."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"What is it?"  
"Look out zhe window."  
Calamity did as he was told, and there stood Cosette, who waved at him from the front of the school.  
The grey coyote gasped in surprise as he hung up the phone & said, "She's back!"  
Calamity immediately ran out of the classroom, as the other students peeked out the window & saw Cosette put her cellphone away.  
The front door opened as Calamity ran out & onto the campus, where he & Cosette ran up to each other & hugged.  
The other students stormed out of the school & up to the reunited couple, where they all welcomed Cosette back to Acme Acres.  
"Merci, everyone. I'm so glad to be back."  
"How long will you be staying this time?", Buster asked.  
"Forever."  
"What?"  
"My family & I moved here een Acme Acres. We went back to France to get zhe rest of our stuff. We're now liveeng here."  
"You are?", Fifi asked in a surprised tone.  
"Oui, we are."  
Cosette then turned to Calamity as she said, "I told vous I would be back."  
"And you weren't kidding", Calamity replied with a smile.  
The skunk & coyote hugged again, both very happy to be reunited.  
All the toons happily chatted with Cosette, happy to have her back & living with them in Acme Acres.

Later that night, Cosette decided to spend the night with Calamity. She knew how much he missed her, and she missed him as much.  
Calamity was in his room, drawing on some blueprints, when all of a sudden, Cosette snuck up behind him & covered his eyes with her tail.  
"Guess who", she said.  
Instead of guessing, Calamity turned his chair toward Cosette & uncovered his eyes to see the French skunk staring lovingly at him.  
She gave him a kiss on the forehead & said, "Bonjour."  
"Hi", the coyote replied.  
"What are vous workeeng on?"  
"Just coming up with a design for a robot."  
"Oooh, what kind of robot?"  
"A combat robot."  
Cosette looked at Calamity's blueprints & saw the design of his robot: a 4-wheeled wedge-shaped robot, with a single large curved claw arched forward.  
"What do you think?", Calamity asked.  
"Eet looks nice. What eez it for?"  
"There's a competition coming up in a couple months."  
"Oooh, sounds tres exciteeng. Can you build a robot for moi?"  
"Maybe. I might."  
The couple looked at the clock & saw that it was 11 PM.  
"It's getting kind of late", said Calamity.  
"Oui, eet's time for zhe genius to put heez brain to rest for zhe night."  
Cosette then gently pulled Calamity out of his chair & the coyote followed his girlfriend to bed.  
Once they got themselves covered under the blanket, Cosette wrapped her arms around Calamity.  
"Good night, Calamity."  
Calamity wrapped his arms around Cosette & said, "Good night, Cosette."  
"I love you, mon cutie coyote."  
"I love you too."  
The skunk & coyote smiled romantically at each other before they moved in for a kiss. They kissed long & softly, feeling a slight tingle in their bodies.  
Once they finished, Cosette lowered herself under Calamity's chin & snuggled into his chest with a smile on her face. They held each other tightly as Calamity gently rested his chin onto Cosette's head with a smile on his face.  
They both peacefully fell asleep as Calamity felt a surge of joy in his body. With Cosette now a part of his life as his girlfriend, he is a lone coyote no more.

Meanwhile, Furrball was taking his nightly stroll around the block, feeling happy for Calamity. He knew that Calamity & Cosette will have a very happy life together, just like he does with Fifi.  
Back at the Cadillac, Fifi was preparing a little surprise for Furrball, waiting patiently for her boyfriend to return.  
Once the blue cat returned to the junkyard & approached Fifi's home, he noticed a light flickering through the window. He figured that her lamp is acting erratically.  
Once he stepped inside, he was greeted by the surprise Fifi had set up for him.  
"Bonjour, mon amore", she said in a sexy voice. Furrball opened his eyes wide in surprise at the sight that greeted his eyes.  
Fifi was lying in bed in a sexy pose, wearing a sparkling red dress with matching elbow-length gloves & high-heeled shoes. There were flickering candles & rose petals surrounding the bed, as the French skunk blew a kiss at Furrball.  
The blue cat opened his mouth wide in happiness as his tongue dropped to the floor & rolled out, his eyes replaced with beating hearts, his tail sticking erect from behind, his heart pumping madly with joy.  
Fifi raised her hand & beckoned the blue cat with her finger. As Furrball was just about to run up to Fifi, he quickly reached into his "pocket" & pulled out some breathspray.  
Once he sprayed into his mouth, he zoomed right toward his girlfriend with open arms, and as he reached Fifi, the purple skunk quickly rolled up & around so that she was on top of Furrball.  
At that moment, Fifi planted her lips into Furrball's lips for a long kiss. Furrball's eyes turned into hearts again as steam whistled out of his ears.  
Fifi wrapped her arms & tail around Furrball as he felt a shocking numb feeling that started from his lips & quickly spread throughout the rest of his body.  
The blue cat slowly closed his eyes & began purring as he lay there, constricted in his girlfriend's tail as his whole body was completely numb with love, his heart beating slowly & strongly as he breathed relaxingly.  
He could do nothing but purr loudly, his body weak under Fifi's spell, the purple skunk kissing him with so much love.  
After Fifi parted her lips from Furrball's, the blue cat opened his eyes with a smile on his face.  
"Man", Furrball said after a moment, "a simple 'welcome back' would've sufficed."  
As Fifi giggled, Furrball then asked, "What's all this for?"  
"Eet's to show you how much I love vous. I wanna make you feel like zhe luckiest man in zhe world!"  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho, I feel quite lucky already."  
"I'm glad vous said zhat. Cause you are een for, as Bon Jovi would say, one wild night."  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo. Hit me with your best shot", Furrball said in a daring tone.  
"Oh, I weell. I most certainly weell."  
As the two moved in for another kiss, they looked up at the window & saw Sweetie Bird with a video camera. She's been videotaping the cat & skunk the entire time.  
"Sweetie!", Furrball shouted.  
"Uh oh", the pink bird said as she shut off her camera, "that's a wrap!"  
As the bird flew off, Furrball looked back at Fifi, who smiled at him.  
"Go ger her, tiger", said the purple skunk, who unwrapped her tail & release Furrball, allowing him to quickly move off the bed & out the door to chase after Sweetie.  
The pink bird flew to the junkyard exit, taunting at Furrball.  
"Catch me if you can, catch me if-OOF!"  
As she reached the exit, the pink bird flew into what seemed to be an invisible wall, which caused her to fall to the ground.  
As she sat up all dizzy, Furrball chuckled as he said, "My my my, the tables have finally turned."  
Furrball walked up to the exit, stepping on Sweetie's camera in the process & breaking it, before he reached the exit & pushed it aside.  
It was a fake painting of the junkyard exit, which left Sweetie feeling confused.  
"I gotta thank Professor Duck for this", Furrball said, "these things sure do come in handy."  
The blue cat then quickly grabbed Sweetie & said, "Now I have you in my clutches. There's no escaping now."  
"Uh oh", said the pink bird. "Can we end this story right now, before things get ugly?"  
"I think we should", Furrball replied. "Go ahead & put 'THE END' up now."

_**THE END**_ ("Thank you!", said Sweetie.)

**And that concludes this story. Don't worry about Sweetie, she'll be fine. She will be back in the next story, which I am currently working on, and this one is gonna be HUGE! It will be literally twice as long as Furrball & the Chocolate Factory. I'm not kidding, this is gonna be a long & exciting story, and as a little teaser, there is one moment in this chapter that foreshadows the plot of this next story. See if you can find it. Plus, this next story will be my first crossover story, a crossover of Tiny Toons & another favorite TV show of mine. Anyway, thanks for reading this story & the positive feedback, and a special thanks to ToonFan for his help with the story, and a very special thanks to Rocket Racer for also helping with the story & for giving me permission to use his characters for my story. It will be a while before I post the first chapter of my next story, but it will be worth the wait. ;)**


End file.
